


This pumpkin is begging, "please, grab me"

by PolzkaDotz



Series: october madness [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Exy, Andrew is a little shit, Established Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Fairy Tales, Horror Theme Park, M/M, vaguely gore descriptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 14:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolzkaDotz/pseuds/PolzkaDotz
Summary: "When Andrew voluntarily offered to take all three of them—Kevin, Aaron, and Nicky—to a local theme park, Nicky should’ve suspected there was something funky going on."Nicky just wanted to have a fun night at the Horror Theme Park Andrew had taken their family to on Halloween night. He should've Known.





	This pumpkin is begging, "please, grab me"

**Author's Note:**

>   
I was trying to write this fic from Neil's pov and it simply DIDNT WANT TO COME OUT. I changed it and this was born so yay? Hope you guys enjoy it?????? aaaaa??????? lmao  
  
this is unbetaed btw

When Andrew voluntarily offered to take all three of them—Kevin, Aaron, and Nicky—to a local theme park, Nicky should’ve suspected there was something funky going on. 

To be completely fair (and also to take any blame off of himself), Nicky had been immediately distracted by the possibility of being taken to spend the night on a very famous theme park, totally free of charge because Andrew promised to pay for everything, and to top it all off, it was on their biggest night event: Night of Horrors. 

Everybody knew that the Palmetto’s Everfair was a good place to go for spooks all year around because such was the nature of a Horror Theme Park, but it was a special hotspot during the entire month of October—which meant that Halloween night was, obviously, a gigantic occasion. The number of attractions and rides generally doubled and the number of employees usually tripled. Also, just to make the whole night a little bit more unique, they usually took down one of their most important rules: No actors were allowed to touch any paying guests. 

That meant that if any of them wanted to grab you and drag you to go on a specific ride with them, you could physically _fight _them. Most actors who worked as grabbers were a lot bigger than you expected though (muscly-cable men that Nicky swooned just from seeing them in photos) so you had to be ready to _really _fight to get away from them. 

Obviously many people worried about security. If you were prone to anxiety, the first thing you obviously thought about was the opportunity of encountering a complete psychopath that would disguise themselves to pass as an employee and then just kill you unscrupulously. 

Technically though, that wasn’t really a problem you had to worry about. After all, Palmetto’s Everfair didn’t let anyone inside that wasn’t dressed normally. They went through everybody’s bags and had eyes everywhere in the park to ensure that nothing too extreme was happening, or even that someone wasn’t trying to mask their illegal activities behind the whole spooky vibe of the theme park. 

So everybody was completely, totally, 100% safe and sound. 

Nicky would’ve never had imagined he’d eat those words only a few hours later. 

* * *

They arrived at the park when the sun was still hanging on its last drags, painting the whole sky in different shades of oranges, reds and deep purples. The weather seemed to promise to be colder and colder as the night progressed and Nicky was kind of regretting his choice of coming without warm enough clothes just so he could show off his graphic tee that stated, “Stop staring at my pumpkins” on the front with a carved pumpkin that looked angry, and “You can ask to grab it” with a smirking carved pumpkin on the back. 

It was optional but, if you wanted, you could come early and participate on the tiny show they put every year to present the setting and backstory of the Night of Horrors. It happened just after seven p.m. and right after, all the monsters or creatures or whatever the theme had prepared for all of them, were released—literally ran from the stage and into the crowd. 

This year’s theme was “Once upon a time” and it was simply a dark interpretation of different characters from fairy tales, who for the most part had been turned into gory versions of themselves. Alice walked around with a big butcher’s knife in one hand and a severed head in the other, saying stuff like “They told me to ‘Off with her head’, so I did” and laughing. Aurora dragged herself through the park with eyes half-closed and a whole menagerie of needles ready to poke you so you could sleep forever like her, Snow White was pale and had blood dripping down her chin, and always smiled when you looked at her, to show off her fangs, _et cetera_. 

It was, honestly, _thrilling _for Nicky, who was a big fairy tale guy. 

Of course, he loved Disney, but fairy tales for him were more than a 50 years-old company with an incredible marketing team, you know? It was incredible to analyze how the same fairy tale could end up with different endings depending on the influenced it suffered in distinct cultures. 

Fairy tales were one of those things that Nicky _actively_ searched for and read about. 

Maybe a little naively, Nicky thought that this invite was Andrew’s way of trying to be nice to him or something. Show interest in one of _Nicky’s_ interest. A way to make Nicky happy, because he knew that all of them were tired of him moping around because he was _so fucking single_. 

Oh, how he’d been a fucking _fool_. 

First of all, Andrew hadn’t even bothered to wait for them after he parked his car when they arrived at Palmetto’s Everfair; he just got out of the driver’s side and legged it, leaving their tickets on the ground and disappearing inside the gates in seconds. Nicky tried to call his name but he was thoroughly ignored. 

Baffled, Nicky turned to look at Kevin and Aaron. Neither of them seemed _that _thrilled about being here—at least not like Nicky was—especially as they watched the space where Andrew had been. 

However, like Nicky, they’d weren’t stupid to miss an opportunity like this. College was fun, but it didn’t offer any free rides—other than some emotional roller-coasters. What mattered was that even though Kevin and Aaron weren’t particularly excited about being there, they were at least satisfied with being away from college. 

So really, even though they were all judging Andrew’s quick retreat with suspicious eyes, there as nothing obviously _wrong_. That’s why Nicky just sighed, picked up their tickets from the ground and said, “Let’s just... go.” 

* * *

After they got inside, it took awhile for Nicky to notice that something was wrong. 

Mostly because he’d been innocently having fun. Yes, some actors were _committed_—Nicky had never been afraid of the Beast before, but this guy? He could _growl. _And he could also _grab _and _carry Nicky on his shoulder like he was nothing but a log_, but who was offering, you know?—, but Nicky was there to simply love the experience of going on cool rides or to explore the many fairy tale houses that had been built specifically for this night. 

When he was in the Gretel and Hansel decrepit, half-rotten candy house, Nicky had the opportunity to overhear a conversation that seemed to be happening just outside, on the back of the house, that made his “Andrew is being a nuisance” antennae tingle enough that he was forced to pay attention. 

“Are you fucking serious?” someone asked, in a disbelieving tone. The words were in German, which made sense for the place, but it kind of jarred Nicky a little. He hadn’t expect the actors would be _this _committed. “A whole cup of milk-shake?” 

“_Yes_,” another voice replied. It was a deep voice that immediately Nicky felt pleasant tingles. He wanted to go at the back of the house and see if this delicious voice matched a delicious body. “Allison was _fucking pissed_, because it’s probably gonna stain her hair. You know much food coloring they put in that shit.” 

“Oh, man, I’m so fucking glad I’m not one of the roaming actors this year!” 

“You _are_ dressed as a girl.” 

“That’s not a problem at all, at least not for me.” 

“Yeah, yeah, but I wouldn’t say that I’m glad too soon,” the second voice sounded scornful. “This fucking tiny bozo apparently is on a fucking mission to harass everybody who’s working tonight. Your turn will come.” 

Nicky heard the word _tiny_ and he knew. He just knew that Andrew was out there, doing some _shit_ to the actors. 

As quickly as he could, Nicky got out of the house and went to the back where the muffled voices were coming from. The two actors in the dark startled at his sudden appearance. The one who was in a dress and was possibly just barely taller than Andrew almost fell from the barrel he’d been sitting on. Nicky could see they were gearing up to start spewing their lines but he was _not _here for it right now. 

“What does that guy look like?” Nicky asked quickly in German. 

“Uhhh,” the one in the dress said and the other sighed. The silence that followed was oppressive, as the actors fought to decide if they were going to break characters or not. Nicky rolled his eyes a little bit. 

“I’m serious,” Nicky said and rubbed his forehead with the back of his hand. “The things you described sounds like the type of shit my cousin would pull up. He brought us here tonight.” 

“Dude, if it’s your cousin, he better watch out.” Both actors came out of the dark and Nicky could see they were supposed to be Hansel and Gretel, just Hansel and Gretel just after killing the Witch and also at least five more people. 

Also, Hansel was fucking _jacked. _Just muscles growing on muscles like mushroom or something like it. Honestly, Nicky almost asked him to go back to the dark part of the house just so he could function properly. 

Gretel was _unbelievably _pretty, with his big blue eyes, short ginger hair and that jawline? _Puta madre_. Nicky had a hard time focusing on what Hansel was telling him. 

“He’s not only gonna be marked as a _persona non grata _forever_, _he’s also gonna have to be a really good runner to avoid being punched by all the people he pranked today. He tripped me up and threw cinnamon powder in my mouth! It felt like I was going to die. I didn’t even _try _to touch him at all.” 

Nicky wanted to pretend, act surprised like he could _never_ imagine his cousin doing that, but he _could_. It was Andrew, after all. If he could do something annoying, violent and that would cause some inconvenience, minor or not, he took his chances. Andrew was an instigator and he would be until the day he died. 

The only thing Nicky could do as a reply was sigh in resign and look at both actors with eyes that showed how sorry he was in his cousin’s place. “I’ll try to find him and reel him in, but I make no promises.” 

Hansel gave him a pitying smile. “_Viel Glück_.” 

Nicky gave him a sorrowful look before going away. 

_Dios_, he was so hot. 

* * *

It wasn’t that hard to find Andrew, actually. Nicky just had to see a security guard running around with his walkie-talkie in hand, an angry scowl in his face as he snarled some message to it. Nicky followed him and saw only a glimpse of Andrew before he disappeared in the House of Mirrors (Nicky didn’t even _want to imagine _what Andrew was going to do to the Evil Queen), and the security guard went after him. 

The screaming inside the house started almost immediately. 

_Hijo de pu— _

Nicky understood in a few seconds why they were having such a hard time finding Andrew. First of all, he was much smaller than everybody, so that made it easier for him to get lost in the crowd. Secondly, Nicky saw Andrew running around with a cap on his head and a yellow shirt that he had absolutely _not _come in wearing, which could only mean that Andrew had stolen it—be it from one of the many gift shops spread through the park or from another guest. There was no way for Nicky to know which was the correct option. 

The Evil Queen came out of her house with pieces of what used to be a burger stuck on her crown and _fuming._

Nicky sighed when Andrew came out of the House wearing a gray shirt and a beanie, power walking as if nothing was wrong. Nicky jogged to get closer to him and Andrew almost started running again before he noticed who was approaching. 

“What the fuck are you doing, Andrew?” Nicky hissed lowly. Andrew just shrugged at him. “You’re gonna be banned from this fucking place if you keep it up.” 

Andrew shrugged again and said, “Worth it.” 

Before Nicky could open his mouth to say anything back, Andrew took a left turn and quickly disappeared in the crowd, probably to harass another actor. 

Nicky looked for him for a few seconds before giving up and going after Kevin and Aaron. 

It was especially important that he found Aaron, because if someone had gotten close enough to Andrew’s to see his face, Aaron would be absolutely fucked. 

* * *

When the night was over and 5 a.m. was looming over them, people started to come out of the park and head home. When 5:30 rolled around, the park was technically empty. 

All the actors went to the makeup room to get clean but most importantly to bitch endlessly about the little shit who’d been the night’s nuisance and, apparently, was able to dirty, hit, or trip all 27 dressed-up employees of Palmetto’s Everfair. 

Nicky watched as they raged and raged, describing how the blond nightmare had played them the entire night. Apparently, even the owner of Palmetto’s Everfair, David Wymack, had gotten involved in trying to capture Andrew, but failed. 

Hansel and Gretel were sending curious looks at Nicky but the last thing he wanted to do was to look back. Nicky just wanted to go home, but there was a very big security guard that had pulled him aside because he’d seen Nicky talking to Andrew. Which meant that Nicky knew Andrew. Which meant that Nicky had to stay where their eyes could see him while they went through the whole park, trying to find Andrew. 

No longer than five minutes later, the door to the makeup room was opened with a violent movement. Aaron and Kevin were brought inside, each of them with their own security guard. Nicky looked at their baffled faces and sighed, saying, “Andrew.” 

Aaron’s expression closed off immediately and Kevin rolled his eyes, saying “For fuck’s sake” in a loud whisper. 

Some actors reacted to Aaron’s face with sneers. However, less than thirty seconds later they had Andrew himself walking through the door with a calm expression on his face. Nicky watched as the entire room apparently became really confused over the concept of twins. 

“He says he knows you, Josten,” the security guard that had just come in said as he coaxed Andrew into the room without touching him. Nicky didn’t have any difficulty in trying to imagine what Andrew must have done to get the park’s personnel to avoid touching him. 

The room went quiet as everybody either watched Andrew with disgust or Josten (who apparently was Gretel) with an extremely judgemental face. 

“Yeah, he does,” Gretel Josten sighed and the room’s atmosphere got even colder, impressively. Nicky gave him a second look because _where the fuck _Andrew could have met and _befriended _someone like him? 

Gretel Josten, however, apparently didn’t give a fuck about his coworker’s opinions of him though, because he didn’t even try to stop his eyes from rolling. “Before anyone here decides to come yell at me, I do _not _control my boyfriend’s action. The stupid bet I proposed was clearly a _joke_.” 

“Boyfriend?” Half the room exclaimed, Nicky together with him. Nicky looked from one of them to the other, eyes bigger than saucers. Andrew was _gay_? Nicky wasn’t the _single gay cousin _anymore? 

Well, he _was _apparently the only single gay cousin. Just thinking about that made him a little blue. 

Gretel Josten looked at Andrew with a single raised eyebrow. 

“Joke?” Andrew said and then scoffed. “Don’t even try to play that game, Josten. You promised me three bags of gummy bears if I went the whole night at the park without getting touched no even once. I did it and I deserve my prize.” 

Gretel Josten squinted at Andrew, but his gaze didn’t fall on Andrew’s eyes. Gretel’s eyes fixated in a point on Andrew’s forehead and he frowned, hard. “What’s that on your forehead?” 

Andrew rubbed his skin with the back of his hand and looked at it. There was nothing there. Nicky squinted his eyes to try to see something, but he couldn’t. 

“No, you didn’t get it,” Gretel said and approached him. Andrew raised his chin a little and Gretel used a finger to scratch Andrew’s forehead. “Oh, that’s right. Looks like you lost.” 

Then grinned. 

Andrew’s face didn’t have any visible change, but Gretel seemed to know what to look for. Andrew pushed him away from himself and tried to march back to where his family was. Nicky winced when Gretel held the back of the incredibly large t-shirt Andrew had on, expecting Andrew to _punch _the guy, boyfriend or not. 

Miraculously, Andrew just… stopped trying to get away from him. He didn’t even _male fists _with his hands. Nicky had to look at Aaron to confirm the right twin was in front of him because Aaron wouldn’t punch people for grabbing him, but Andrew _always _did. 

What the fuck was going on???? 

“This is not over, Josten,” Andrew muttered darkly but loudly enough to Nicky. Gretel just shrugged, still grinning. 

Wymack came to the room around that time and he took a look at his employee’s faces and sighed. A lot of them tried to speak at once and Wymack just raised a single hand to them all. 

“You know that I can never allow you to come back here again, right?” Wymack said to Andrew, who raised one single eyebrow. It was all the answer Wymack seemed to be hoping to get, but Andrew surprised them by saying, “Worth it.” 

“You didn’t get the candies you wanted, though,” Gretel argued. 

“I know where you leave your wallet, Josten,” Andrew said and poked Gretel’s ribs—who tried to squirm away, but not _that far _away. Nicky watched as Gretel smiled and smiled at Andrew and was absolutely _confused._ “You’re gonna give me my candies, knowingly or not.” 

Gretel pursued his lips but didn’t say anything against that. Nicky’s thoughts were just a big question mark at that point. 

A guy who apparently had been dressed as some kind of werewolf (??? He only had his snout still attached and was using normal clothes, so Nicky had no idea which fairy tale he came from. He probably had a partner that explained it, though) murmured something that sounded like“dick-whipped” in it but a blond woman threw his own obviously sticky and milkshake covered fur back at him and that was enough to shut him up. 

“Seems like I didn’t really give you a lot of luck,” a voice saying startling Nicky. 

Hansel was there, giving a tiny smile to Nicky. He was out of his costume and had clearly taken a shower recently. He looked edible in his tight black muscle shirt. 

“Oh,” Nicky gulped and tried to tear his eyes away from the guy’s pecks. They were _giant_ and _right in front of Nicky’s eyes_. “Well. I would’ve need a truck of luck to be able to control Andrew.” 

“Really? You seem to be able to be very demanding though,” Hansel said and pointed at Nicky’s shirt. Nicky giggled without an ounce of shame and gave his back to Hansel. “_Oh_. I see. It’s that the kind of invitation that is only up on a horror theme park?” 

“It’s the kind of invitation that is open forever to the right person,” Nicky told him, turning back to the position he had before, kind of slouched over the nearest wall. 

“Hmmmm. What are the criteria to be the right person?” 

“Oh, you know,” Nicky waved a hand nonchalantly and Hansel smiled at him. It wasn’t mocking though. _Nombre de Dios, _it was so fucking charming, holy fuck. “The right person is the one who takes a man to dinner, shower compliments, might have big muscles and… maybe puts out in the first date?” 

“Is that last one a hard limit?” Hansel asked, frowning and Nicky frowned back. “Because I think that sometimes, depending on the right person, they might feel interested in putting it out before the first date. And then cuddle a little before making breakfast in bed. You know?” 

Nicky didn’t. 

Nicky so didn’t know what that was like, but he wanted that knowledge _so badly_. 

“Erm, could the right person wait for a few seconds?” Nicky said and saw Hansel frowned for real this time. 

“Sure,” he said in a gentle voice and Nicky hurried back to where Gretel and Andrew were talking quietly. They stopped and looked at Nicky when he got close enough, though. 

“Hey, Gretel Josten,” Nicky whispered, trying not to sound desperate and failing hard. “Tell me: is Hansel a psychopath?” 

“Uhhhh my name is Neil?” 

“Your name could be Ronald McDonalds and I wouldn’t care less!” Nicky hissed, still trying to control himself and failing. Why was being horny so fucking hard on his control? Nicky just wanted to look _cool_. “You’re apparently crazy enough to date Andrew, but help a brother out, okay? Can I go to bed with him and wake up alive in the next day?” 

Andrew opened his mouth as if he was going to say he was against Nicky having a one-night stand, but Nicky just looked really hard at him and Andrew, for once, didn’t rain on his parade. 

“Uh, Erik is fine?” Neil said, unsure. _Erik_, Nicky repeated to himself in his head, but didn’t let himself get distracted. He could have a guy to fuck soon, after all. 

“So I can fuck him and survive?” 

“I guess so?” Neil seemed more and more bewildered as this conversation went on. “He’s honestly one the most gentle giants I’ve ever met.” 

“Sweet. Andrew, you can home without me. I’ll figure out how to get home tomorrow.” 

And Nicky skipped back to where Erik was still waiting. The fact that Andrew kind of destroyed Nicky’s dream experience didn’t even matter anymore. He was going to finally get laid, dammit, and his cousin would _not _be anywhere in his brain while that happened. 

And he wasn’t. 

**Author's Note:**

>   
english is not my first language so if you see a mistake, please comment! You can also come find me at [polzkadotz](http://polzkadotz.tumblr.com) on tumblr.  
Thank you for reading!!!!!


End file.
